They're Coming!
by roo17
Summary: "They're back." Kíli froze momentarily in his spot, his eyes widening upon hearing those two words. (Humor)


They're Coming!

* * *

 _Summary: "They're back." Kíli froze momentarily in his spot, his eyes widening upon hearing those two words. (Humor)_

 _Warnings: crack possibly? ooc. I fail at writing Dwarves (first Hobbit fic), my apologies._

* * *

Kíli had been dreaming about being the best archer in the land when he felt something shake his shoulder. He happily muttered some gibberish as he gently batted away whatever was nudging him, turning over onto his side for better comfort. However, the thing that had shaken him earlier now fully _shoved_ him, snapping him out of his wonderful dream. Looking around the room with bleary eyes, he yawned largely as the sound of frantic movement reached his ears. "Kíli, are you awake?"

"I am now," he answered, stifling a groan as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "What's up, Fee?"

"Get up and pack only what's important to you. Now." The young archer picked up the trace amounts of panic in his brother's voice, causing all traces of sleep to leave him instantly as he became hyperaware of the look in his brother's blue eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Fíli, however, completely ignored his brother's question as he threw Kíli a small bag. "What ever you treasure most goes in that bag. Don't bring too much, we have to travel light." Kíli honestly wanted answers, but he bit his tongue; choosing to follow his brother's orders first. As he put his most treasured items in the given bag, he threw a concerned look to the golden-haired dwarf across the room.

"Fee…?"

"They're back," Fíli answered finally, packing away the last of his things. Kíli froze momentarily in his spot, his eyes widening upon hearing those two words.

"What? But… H-How many?"

"More than we've ever encountered before," the eldest dwarf said, eyes scanning the room nervously almost as if he were afraid the ones they were running from would suddenly pop out of thin air. "Are you packed?" The young archer gave a nod. "Good. We need to leave." Both brothers exited the room as they headed for the front door.

"I don't understand, they haven't bothered us in, what…nearly forty years?"

"I don't understand either," Fíli said, shouldering his bag. "They appeared out of the blue seventy-eight years ago, then they re-appeared thirty-eight years ago…and now they're here again." He gripped the door handle and twisted, throwing the door open as the two of them left the house. Both suddenly froze, however, when, in the distance, a line of black began to rush in their direction.

Kíli felt himself pale and his heart drop.

There was so _many_.

"Th-There's hundreds of thousands of them…!"

" _RUN!_ " Fíli screamed, grabbing the back of his brother's tunic and dragging him away. Kíli didn't need to be told twice as he spun on his heels. He chanced a glance back and loudly gulped.

"I can't believe how many fangirls there are this time!"

"I know." Fíli gave a nervous chuckle. "I can only imagine how many are after Thorin right now…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

The ground beneath Thorin's feet shook as he ran for his dear life, his legs carrying him as fast they possibly could. He didn't dare look back, afraid of the black wall chasing that consisted of rabid fangirls shouting their undying love for him.

Farther away, where he was in no danger of being attacked by fans, Dwalin chuckled with amusement as he watched his dear king run for his life. "It must be hard being so majestic," he mused.

Almost as if Thorin had heard him, the majestic dwarf silently cursed his natural beauty.

* * *

 _A/N: So…I had the urge to write this. Sorry if it was terrible. XD I always wanted to write a Hobbit story but I'm too nervous because I know I'd screw it up. So I figured, "Hey, I could write a crack-ish story! That way I won't really screw it up!" So yeah. Here it is. :D (P.S: I was in that black wall chasing Fíli and Kíli, I just love Fee too much. :'D)_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
